Harry Potter And The Cup Of Resurrection
by Paladin Starfire
Summary: Sequel to Vodlemort's Ally. Harry's sixth year, and a evil comes from above, an evil of great strength, and new powers are revealed. But most of all, a chance of new life for Harry, but will he give everything to have it, including his life and that of h
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And The Cup Of Resurrection  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Night covered the blinding halo of day and replaced it with the diamond studded blanket of stars. The constellation visible clearly at the late hour. In some parts of Great Britain, the night sky was clogged with the hectic, rush and toiling of Muggles as they raced through doing things that could be done with magic in seconds. But the sky here was clear here.  
  
The desolate moors of Scotland, to any Muggle, looked just like any other moor. But here, was something magically constructed. Libra Stellar Observatory grew out of the ranging moors. It was like a fish out of water. It tall thin shape a contrast to the low, rolling hills of the region.   
  
The white stone tower was set on top of a large hill. The tower was easily over fifty meters high, and was topped by a large curved dome, the curved dome was a thin, enchanted glass, with bronze arches holding it up. Light wafted slowly out of the dome, about ten meters in diameter. Inside, the large lens of the telescope was being shifted slowly into place.   
  
The long, bronze tube was being slowly revolved upon the large wheels that it was set upon. The first wheel was set on it's side mounted on a pedestal on the floor, with another dissecting the middle. The second wheel was standing up, the body of the telescope on it. The bottom wheel adjusted the direction, the second adjusted the elevation. Three witches and two wizards were pushing the wheel around and around. Holding onto large jutting spokes they pushed, slowly, step by step as they trudged slowly towards the goal, a line of white paint.   
  
Finally they reached the line, and they let go of the spokes, puffing. The telescope couldn't be moved due to several charms placed on it to keep the lens from moving, if a charm was used to move the telescope, the lens would go out of alignment. The group the walked over to a another wheel, sprouting out of the ground a few meters away from the telescope. This wheel also had spokes. The grabbed onto the them, and they pushed. The wheel turned. The middle wheel began to move, it moved back, bringing the telescope up on a angle. They began to counted out aloud the number rotations. "One" They said softly, a ghostly chorus of peoples, "Two" They called, "Three" The telescoped had been elevate about 30 degrees. "Four" 40 degrees "Five" 50 degrees. They stopped.   
  
A wizard rushed forwards towards they end of the telescope, and looked up into the sky with it. "There!" He called gleefully. The labors had been fruitful, finally after months of hunting through the ancient records of Hogwarts, and all the great libraries, and now all research the had finally paid off. There, in sky, the object of their researchers desires. And it was hurtled downwards.   
  
A single comet, a single comet he saw through the lens. A beautiful sight at that. A blue trail of fames danced along the tail of the ball of frozen rock and ice. A halo of flames also began to dance at the nose of the comet, it had entered the atmosphere. They looked up, to see a blinking blue light in the sky, falling towards them.   
  
The wizard looking through telescope began to count, "Five, four, three, two , one" Nothing. The comet kept going. Waves of disbelief washed over him. "This can't be!" He cried. A witch walked hurriedly over to him "What's wrong!?" The wizard stuttered out "It's not burning up" The witch's mouth fell open.  
  
The comet blazed through the upper atmosphere, unhindered, as the gas began to ignite from friction. A trail of brilliant orange and red began to coat the comet,as it plunged downwards.   
  
Through the telescope the wizard looked, and saw the comet go red, but not explode, just as should have. "It must be..." He began in a awe struck voice, riddle with fear as well. But unfortunately, he never got finish the sentence as the chaos began. The wizard looking through the telescope suddenly cried out, and the lens turned red, and began to smoke white smoke. The it exploded. Glass flew outwards hurled at a very high velocity.  
  
The wizard at the telescope struggled back. Glass shards tearing opened his face. He screamed a scream of utter terror, madden terror, at the point of hysteria. Blood with covering his face, as many facet of glass dung into his face, clawing at his eyes, ripping apart his skin. He let a finally scream, a bloody holes in his eyes, where both white fluid and blood oozed out, dripping onto his robes. Before he died.   
  
The telescope then proceeded to explode into a massive fireball, lighting up the night sky to tremendous effect, and also blowing apart it's supports and nearly destroying the floor. It erupted under the witches and wizards feet, heaving them up of the ground as it splintered at every angle. The glass shattered above them, a painful rain of sharpened glass fell to earth. Then the torches floating in the air fell, set the ground a light, turning the top of the tower into a burning hell.  
  
Witches and wizards cried as their skull were mushed under a five ton bronze support, or engulfed into the hellish inferno taking the top of the tower. A wizard staggered up, blood dripping from his face, arm and side. His left eye was burnt away, and his robes were unrecognizable. He sunk to the ground. Looking up at the fireball in the sky. He mouth a silent prayer. "They've returned" he said, scarcely audible, before the top of the tower gave way, and collapsed. The towers stone blew apart as a burning heap of rubble collapsed, tearing down floor, after floor, people cried, tried to cast spells, to no avail, they died, screaming. Finally the tower lay on the ground, a mass of white rubble and small fires. The air suddenly felt colder, darker, and black flames sprouted up around the rubble. Melting the stones, charring the bodies. The tower was gone. Any record of what they were doing, was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mercilessly, the sun spread it burning rays across the red soil of the Australian outback. The ground was cracked because of the nearly endless hours of basking in the burning rays of the sun. Far out from Darwin, a single house stood. Not a large house, just a plain small house. It was home to a single man, a hermit.  
  
A large group of horse in a paddock surrounded the house. They stamped unhappily and snorted in the heat. A sudden sounded of galloping hooves sounded the arrival of the hermit. He rode atop a brown mare, a air rifle in his left hand, his right on the reins. He'd just finished chasing the last of the dingoes away from his property, he just couldn't stand the flea infested beast.  
  
He rode up to the house, and got of his horse. He was too thirsty to be bothered to put it back into the paddock, so he left it there. He walked into the cool confines of his small home. A plain hall led up to the kitchen. Old boards of wood covered the ground, and blue paint was spread neatly across the walls. He reached the kitchen.  
  
A plain, again, wooden table was before him. To his left, an aging refrigerator hummed. Walking to the refrigerator, he pulled out a can of beer, opened it, and began gulping down the alcoholic fluid. Finishing his gulp, he walked outside. He leaned against the wall, looking over the bleak landscape, it maybe bleak, but it was a sight he liked. He would stay this way for the rest of his life, he thought. How wrong could he be.  
  
He glanced up at the sky, the sun , the clouds, a large fireball speeding towards his land at high speeds, A LARGE FIREBALL?! His mouth fell open. He ran out of his house to get a better view. It was like a a second sun falling to earth, near his land, no ,not near, IN his land, in HIS paddock. His horse was still there, he mounted, gun still in hand, he galloped towards it. Loading his rifle in the process.   
  
He raced across his land, past the paddock and every thing else. He saw the comet go down near the edge of his land, with a massive explosion, earth flung high into the sky, a trail of steam and smoke rising from the sight. His horse bucked, and he just hung on, digging his heels in, he raced on.  
  
Finally he reached the sight. The comet was not visible, a large hole was there instead, the ground around it was charred black. Plants, what little there were, burnt to a crisp. Cracks in the earth signified the force of the blast.   
  
He approached cautiously. Slowly step by step he advanced, slowly, slowly. He suddenly tripped upon a crack, and fell forwards, his rifle going of. He covered his ears as he fell, hoping he hadn't been hit. He wasn't 'Thank God' he thought, but he had nothing to thank him for, he felt his foot caught upon something as he got up. He looked down, and saw a dead black vine on his leg, he grabbed it and pulled.  
  
The ground shook as he pulled, and in a moment, the cracks in the ground sprouted up, vines wrapping around him, black vine, thorns covering them. He screamed, eyes wide with terror as the vines entwined him, and began to drag him to the comet, he desperately tried to reloaded his rifle, only to find the barrel bent.   
  
He struggled, but found the vines tightening. He finally stopped. He struggled more, to find himself so tight, he could hardly breath, and then he heard. What's is this, a mortal, haaahaaa! He nearly passed out, a voice, who, why? A good host you say, muscular, strong, I don't think so, but still a few modification would do good, and make a decent host, bring him here.  
  
The vines loosened, and he broke free only for a moment, but his legs were instantly wrapped again in vine, he fell to the ground, wave of laughter break into his mind. Oh, you struggle, you have spirit, that's good, you'll be a good host, but not alive you wont. Vine wrapped round his neck, and then, his neck snapped, bone shattering in his neck , his throat crushed, he died. Looking up into the sky. Slowly, the body was dragged to the comet. Evil, had returned.  
  
  
Please R&R, I hope you like it. I'll try to write more, but try is the main word.   
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his enemies and friends belong to J.K Rowling & Warner Brothers as well as all magical item and creatures etc. All other characters, monsters, creatures and items are owned by me. Unless they are mention in one of J.K.R's books.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dreams and Letters

Harry Potter And The Cup Of Resurrection  
  
Part 1  
  
Thud, thud, thud. Dark ,dank corridors race past Harry. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he raced across the moss covered, chipped and decayed stones. He breathing was rapid, gasping, he smelt the air, foul corruption, mold, dust, stale air. Beside him, James, Hermione and Ron raced with him. They all fled the thing behind him. In the faint light that seemed to grow from patches across the walls of the corridor. Thud, thud, thud.   
  
Ahead, light shone across the stone to reveal, a rotting wood door, an open door. Hope spread through Harry, his leg were tired from running. The the thuds stopped, and there it was. Before them, was it! Cloaked in a black cloak, black as the darkest night, holes and cut marks were all across the garb. It had the hood up, so you couldn't see into its face, couldn't see what killed you. At its side, it had a long scimitar, a very long scimitar. Dry blood covered it top, so old it was black, the rest of the blade was like pale white bone. The thing was about three meters tall, and what the cloak didn't cover, was armor.  
  
They skidded to a halt, legs frozen in terror. James didn't. He legs kept moving, his hand was at his sword. The nearly mythical blade of the long dead Australian hero Redric Carlson in his hands. Redric spirit was entwined into the blade, as James had picked it up, the spirit passed on to him. Giving him unearthly swordsmanship and fighting skills. He rushed on, he let out a cry of rage. His sword spinning in his hands. It danced with unearth skill in his hands. The things scimitar came up.  
  
They met in a clash of steel. The cross guard of ornate flames on James sword locked with the scimitars bone cross guard. They pushed, weight against weight. James began to slide, he tilled back, and the kicked the monster in the stomach, or at least were the stomach should have been. It didn't move. As James fell back, the scimitar came across. James let out a final, defiant cry, before the scimitar spilt his stomach across the ground, cries of anguish coming from his friends. Both Ron and Hermione had there wands out, and cry words of an ancient language. A storm of white brown/green surrounded the beast, sweeping over it. Nothing.   
  
The storm broke as the running form of the monster came through the storm, black cloak whirling around it . The sword split the air like a knife as Hermione and Ron began to scream charms. Harry heard the blade whistle through the air, parting it like a knife through fabric, then it sliced through Hermione and Ron. Hermione head rolled of her shoulders, a bloody stumped exposed. And the blade then buried itself into Rons chest, cutting through his ribs and into his heart. His let out a finally cry, the died. Tears streamed from Harry's face. Rage built up around him, rage, at the death of his closet friends, rage, at being tormented by this beast. Godric Gryffindors sword was in his hands. The founder of Gryffindor house's blade twirled around him as he let out a maddened yell he was aware of his feet rushing forwards. But only vaguely, his full attention upon it, the beast. It was his.   
  
The beast put a steel coated boots to Rons chest and with a crunch of ripping bones and flesh, pulled it free. A coating of red mingled with the black. Harry charged, it charged. They were there, seconds away from meeting, a second, and , Harry swung at air. He saw the things side step, tried to counter, tried to stop. But he was to late. The things sword flew through the air into the back of Harry's leg, into Harry's hamstring.   
  
Harry collapsed, letting out a cry of rage, pain. Clutching at his legs he managed to look up. Saw the thing's sword coming down, he tried to scuttle back but he meet hard stone with a thud. "Harry, Harry" It mocked, as the blade near, letting a finally cry, the sword cracked his skull ripping into his scar, he felt every things swirling, everything leaving him "Harry, HARRY!"..........  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!?!?" Harry Potter say straight up in bed. Sirius beside him. A small fire raged on his forehead. His scar burnt. Sirius stood next to his bed, sympathy clear on his face. "The same dream?" He asked softly. Harry nodded, a tear coming into his eye. The same dream had haunted him for months after the past year. Sirius shook his head, looking out at the rising sun. 'It nearly mourning, you might as well get up. Harry nodded trembling slightly  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose slowly across the world. The long tendril of light and radiation spread slowly across the Earth. Across the British Isle. Dew began to rise slowly into clouds of steam as the rays touched them. The wet soft grass looking it was smoking. Sunlight rushed across a small town. The town, had a name. Godric's Hollow. The main road led down to a small statue of it's founder. Godric Gryffindors profile stood sentinel like across the square. All the roads meet here, in a cross.   
  
Godric Gryffindor was tall. A small smile across his kindly, but aged face. His hair was longish, but not very. The stone was plain, so no color was given. He leaned down on a long sword. Although no color had been used, it was not hard to tell that it was covered in precious stone. Eggs shaped stone made up rubies, and if there were rubies it was almost certain there was gold as well. Red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor house.   
  
Down the eastern road, past old, house, new house and the in between. You reached a largish house, you would be mistaken to thing that inside there was a large family of perhaps, 8 but no. inside was only two. A slightly famous Harry Potter, and an infamous, Sirius Black. The house was red brick. Two stories, tilled roof. A small yard was set around the house, flower, plant and trees rest in it.   
  
There was three large window on the top story, spaced evenly between themselves, one in the middle, and the other two on either ends. Sunlight had just reach into the middle room, which was Harry Potter's.   
  
The room had been the attic to the previously family, but when the Blacks, and the last Potter moved, it became his. The room had a high held A frame roof, made up of dark wood. A large bed double bed stood near the window. A desk beside it. The lush red carpet also had on it a wardrobe, which stood opposite the bed, a chest at the foot of the bed and a chest of draws near the door. Also made of dark wood.  
  
But apart from these, Harry Potter walked across the carpet, bare foot. He struggled to pull on the tight green jumper, for once he had decent clothes. "Some much had changed, hadn't it" Harry said, looking into the mirror hanging form the wall next to the bed. The round frame talked back as if it had heard "You've changed, haven't you dear?" Harry nodded, and thought back to when this change had started.  
  
It had all started about this time five or six years ago, when he was living his normally life at Privet Drive. Privet Drive was normal, in every sense of the word, everyone who lived there work, lived, ate, and did every thing normally, well all but one. At number 4 lived Harry Potter. He'd lived with his Aunt and Uncle for eleven long years, eleven long year that he'd been mistreated. To them, he was an abomination, a freak. He'd never knew why, was it just because of this funny lightning bolt scar? Yes, that was it. But when he was eleven, Hagrid had came to tell him he was a wizard. and his parents hadn't died in a car crash but at the hands of Voldemort. The great dark wizard. Every one had long thought him gone, After trying to curse Harry, he disappeared. So for the next four years, everyone did, but at the end of his fourth year, he had return.  
  
Returned with an army of Death Eaters, he supporters, to enslave the world. The great wizard of his time, Albus Dumbeldore, gather the forces of good to his side in readiness for the battle ahead. Harry was afraid, but he was protected by magical wards, or was protected. Voldemort sent a dragon to destroy 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys, his only surviving relatives he live with, and was mistreated by, died.  
  
After being rescued, he meet an exchange student, a boy by the name of James Wills. James had a violent past, and bore a long scar as a reminder. James befriended Harry, and the year began to go down hill. Voldemort's forced attack Hogwarts several times. With strange beast, Death Eaters and finally Dementors and each time, James was in the thick of, why? But not all things were bad. Harry, James and his two closet friends, became aware of special magic they all had, elemental magic. Harry lightning , James fire, Ron rock and Hermione ice.   
  
Also Wormtail was sent with a of Death Eater in to Hogwarts, but was capture, and confessed to reveal the knowledge of where Harry's parents were to Voldemort and then murdering a street full of people, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and his parents friends, who had been suspected of the crimes, was found innocent . Sirius offered to take Harry in, because the Dursleys are dead. Harry was only to happy.   
  
Not only this, but a touch of romance. At the Yule Ball, Harry fell for Cho? Or was it Cho falling for him? He wasn't sure. But he knew James and Hermione, had fell in love with each other at first sight. and Ron had fallen for, another exchange student, this time from America, Kathy Newton. But this fun was to end all to soon.  
  
Voldemort had established a fortress in the Forbidden Forest, and during the Dementor attack, Harry and his friends were forced into the forest, and then into the forest. Harry, Hermione and Ron were capture, and James fell into one of the trap set to protect the fortress. Voldemort had reveal the true purpose for the killing of his parent, a blood feud lasting from the days of Merlin, and Harry was Merlin's direct descendant, but also Voldemorts nephew. Voldemort was a descendant from Merlin's blood enemy, his own brother.  
  
Just as they thought all hope lost, a man, in armor, an armed with the blade of Merlin's long dead ally and famous Australian wizard Redric Carlson, attacked Voldemort, and in the fight, James was reveal to them as the man in armor. Leaving James dazed from a blow and Harry, Ron and Hermione locked in magical bonds, he fled to the outside world, where his army of both Death Eaters, and Australian dark wizard was ready. The Australia wizards, or Prisms, were allied to Voldemort through their leader, John Westerner, who had stolen the most powerful magical item known as The Scroll Of Magic, and used it to create powerful magics to aid Voldemort, but the scroll was protect by a spell that only a good wizard could undo. Westerner had prepared a potion to dispel the spell, but it was cast aside into a burning torch, creating magical flames that consumed the fortress. As they remaining Death Eater fled, they saw Malfoy, or an albino version. How could this be? Malfoy was locked in Hogwarts, and wasn't an albino. He joined Voldemort in his army.   
  
Then James freed Harry and co. and tried to escape, only to be blocked by a wall of flames. They finally managed to get through by doing the unthinkable for a fifth year, becoming an Animagus. On the outside world there animal forms attacked the the army. As Aurors and teachers from Hogwarts attacked. At the finally staged of the battle, James dueled with Voldemort, and suffered a fatal wound, only before, injuring Voldemort badly, and sapping some of his reborn powers.  
  
Voldemort retreated to his stronghold at Azkaban, which he had liberate from the Ministry. With James dying, he was rushed to Madam Pomfrey. Before he passed over, he gave Harry the scroll , but it all turned out to be in ancient language a final gift from James. But as James soul approached the other side, he was confronted by spirits, telling him of a coming evil, and pushing him back to his body. Before he returned, he heard a woman, asking him to deliver a message to Harry "We'll come soon" a message from Harry parents. James then shortly recovered. After this, it was revealed that James was acting, as a kind of bodyguard to Harry, giving all his plans to Dumbeldore, after along discussion, all was forgiven. James took the scroll and began to decrypt the text. The year end happily.   
  
And now, a new year was beginning. Harry finished thinking, and walked out of his room, and onto the second floor. It was a small hall, with doors lining both side of the hall. And at the far end, a staircase, a spiral staircase. He walk causally across the soft carpet, and began to walk down the spiral staircase. And slowly he started to hear the hissing and spitting of frying bacon.  
  
The staircase reminded him of the Gryffindor common room. He finally reach the ground floor. He was now in a larger hall,, along the sides of the hall, four redwood doors stood, one the right and one on the left. He stepped out from the alcove were the staircase was set. Straight ahead of him at the end of the hall the front door stood, solid wood with several strips of what appeared to be iron enforcing it.  
  
He passed the first doors, to his right, it led out into the garage, where Sirius flying motorbike stood, along with various odds-and-ends. To his left was the library, a small, tight room filled with every manner of books imaginable, all four walls were covered with tomes, scrolls and volumes well known and not so well known.  
Hermione's heaven.   
  
He reached the next doors, to his left was the living room, a warmer, welcoming room, with a large fireplace, a wizard radio, and a muggle television, for what reason Sirius had got one was beyond Harry. He turned to the right door, the kitchen and dinning room. He pushed opened the door.  
  
Inside Sirius Black stood in front of a stove, in the corner nearest the door a frying pan on the stove, he was shaking the bacon, eggs and tomato about in the black cast iron pan. "Mourning Harry" Sirius said, turning round from his cocking and smiling "G'morning" Harry returned sitting down at the polished oak table. The table sat length ways, in the middle room, Harry sat at the far end, Sirius usually sat at the head, which was close to the window set up near the stove. Harry regarding his surroundings as Sirius cooked. At the corner on Sirius left a long bench started and ended with where Sirius stood. Set in the bench was a sinking, oven, cupboard ect.  
  
On the far side of the room, a large cabinet held plates, cutlery,cups, glassware and bowls. Nothing with really interest. The floor was covered with reddish brown tiles. The roof had a large crystal chandelier, ornately made with gold and sliver.  
  
Sirius turned round, carrying a plate with steam hot bacon, tomatoes and eggs, he placed it in front of Harry, bowing stupidly, and saying "There you are, you Highness" Harry chuckled, "Thanks Sirius" Sirius smiled and took off the apron he was wearing, it read, in large letter 'Kiss The Chef'. "My pleasure Harry" He said as he picked up his owned plate from the bench and sat down. And took a bite of his cooking, he let out a contented sigh "Mmmmmm, I was good at cooking once, you know, before I was on the run, that is" Harry nodded, and took a bite. Very hot juice spilled out as he bite into the bacon, it was very nicely cooked, with an odd taste of spices. "S'very, good Sirius, as always" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Sleep well Harry?" Sirius asked, Harry knew the questions was stupid. For weeks his dream repeated itself, and even Hermione's charm she had given him last year didn't work very well if at all. "Not very well" Harry said "It always the same dream over and over, why?" He said to himself. Sirius shrugged, "It could be Voldemort, but who knows,perhaps it just the house. the people I bought this place from said it had been haunted for several years" Harry looked eagerly, "Ghost?" He asked excitedly. Sirius nodded "They left after a few years say 'Your all to hard to get along with' which is not surprising"  
  
Harry asked and instant later "Why wasn't it surprising?" Sirius replied "Well, I guess you'd get feed up of constant 'AAAAHHHHH' and faints, but part that major fact, they loved it here" Harry sighed. This was nice, but turning out a bit boring, if only something suddenly came, if only he could play a little Quidditch, a little adventure, a little....  
  
The window next to the stove banged open, well, more like suddenly inched open as Pig, Ron's tiny gray owl flew insanely at Harry's head, Harry ducked as they small ball of feathers, beak and claws, flew straight into the wall, with a small squish. Harry was already out of chair, but was hardly out of his seat when the windows flew open with a clang and in flew Ember, James Phoenixuss, a relative of the phoenix, the beast was a bit large than Fawkes, Professor Albus Dmbeldore phoenix, but the feathers were on fire, but not danger fire, just a warm soft fire but when angry could become very dangerous, it hovered moment, a dropped a letter onto Harry's seat, and with a beating of it's fiery wings,flew out of the window, slightly burning the wooden frames.  
  
Harry was about to walk up to his chair to retrieve the letter, but a weak chirp, reminded him of the poor ball of feathers in the corner. He walked over and picked up the bundle, Pig hooted softly, shaking it's leg, Harry saw the small piece of parchment around it. Gently taking it off, he carried the small bird into his room, and set him in the cage with Hedwig, who hooted with disdain. He returned to the breakfast table with the letter in his hand, one on his seat, a cold bacon on his plate, not a bad combination.  
  
Sirius looked over at the letter from Ron, wondering aloud he said "Wonder what's the hurry?" Harry shrugged, and pulled opened the letter, which was folded at least six times.....  
  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are you? Hope your well, especially after last year. Anyway, this only short because I have to write letters to Hermione, and Kathy, but anyway, today( It'll be yesterday by the time it reaches you) I've gotten a letter from James, saying he can come over and see us on your birthday, which will be in about three days, he said he's got big news, but didn't say anything else, I wonder what it means, but anyway, your aloud to come over, Mum asked Dumbeldore, he said it's OK, but you'll have to see Sirius. You can stay all holidays if you like. Well, hope you can come.  
  
Ron  
  
"What does it say?" Sirius asked earnestly, "It's says that he hopes I can come over, James will be there, and says James' got big news, he also said I can stay over all holidays" Sirius smiled, "Sounds like fun, do you want to go?" Sirius asked. Harry replied in earnest, "Yes please" Sirius grin grew wider, "You can go this afternoon if you want" Harry grinned "Can I?" Sirius nodded, Harry gave a grin to match Sirius "Yes! Thanks Sirius" Sirius waved a hand "Any time, who's the other letter from?" Harry looked at the letter, his address, nothing to tell who the sender was, then he turned to it over, to find a red wax seal, a Phoenixuss, James' crest. Harry ripped the letter open.   
  
  
Hey Harry, wassup?  
  
It nice and hot down here in Australia, even winter hot, in good weather, anyway, how are you? Well I trust. Listen, There something big I've got to tell you, but officially, I can't tell you in this letter, anyway, I'm coming to visit at Ron's in a day or so, so I'll explain all there, but I can't say a lot at the moment, but anyway you'll find out soon enough.   
  
Til then  
  
James Wills  
  
Harry shook his head, what was this big news, what was going on? He'd learn all tomorrow or today, probably.........  
  
  
Well, how was it? I'm experimenting with a different style of writing, what do you think? Now, this time I'd don't plead for reviews, I WANT at least 5 reviews, more would be good. Flames welcome.  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his enemies and friends belong to J.K Rowling & Warner Brothers as well as all magical item and creatures etc. All other characters, monsters, creatures and items are owned by me. Unless they are mention in one of J.K.R's books.   
  



	3. The Burrow Mark Two

Harry Potter and The Cup Of Resurrection  
  
Part 2  
  
Harry quickly strode down the staircase, one hand on his heavy trunk, the other keeping a firm hold on the railings that helped him keep his balance with his heavy trunk. Sirius' voice called from the hall he was approaching "Hurry up Harry, or we'll be late!" 'Easy for you to say' Harry thought. 'You don't have a heavy trunk to carry do?'  
  
He reached the main hall. Sirius had his wand out, and was idly flicking his wand around, 'He'd better be careful, or something might just go' Harry thought. Sirius, catching Harry with the corner of his eye, turned to him. "Ahh, here we are, need some help with that trunk Harry?" Sirius asked promptly, "If you don't mind" Harry said, and with another flick of his wand, his trunk was lift off the ground by some unseen force.  
  
"Ready?" Sirius asked, as he began to twirl his wand around, what was he doing? Harry thought, and nearly said, but instead gave a simply "Yep" Sirius grinned and nodded and began to mutter a charm. His wand rose, up and spun it around twice, down, and then spun it around twice. Again he repeat the process. Harry began to fell a bit cold, like there was a small draught coming form some where in the hall.  
  
Then the draught got bigger, as Sirius continued his flicks, and twirls of his wand. The draught turned into a light breeze, the breeze you might find in summer, the small breeze to cool you off. Then it got heavier, it was like a strong autumn breeze throwing off the leave form the ground, and those few hardy tree that managed to keep their leaves.   
  
Harry began to see dust rising, he eyes followed the dust through the air, like a fish through water. If was buffeted from all angles, pushed along, leaving a small trial of frail particles in the air as it began to reach the point were Sirius wand was twirling, up, down, up, down. It began to swirl, like a hair caught in a whirlpool, it spun in a large circle round and round. More dust appeared, swept up by the wind, that was like a winter's gale now, rushing past him, flicking his clothes about, wobbling item , rattling doors. The dust was now a thick ring in midair, rotating at a slowly pace, and then, the dust began to speed up, slowly at first, just a bit, a bit faster, and then twist quicker and quicker.   
  
It was like watching a tornado from above, the ring began to move faster and faster, yet again and then finally, it was to quick for the eyes to follow, the ring and everything inside of it was amass if swirling gray. Then it disappeared, just vanished, like it had never existed in the first place. And there, in the air, was a hole, not really a hole, but a circle, and through the circle you could see a house, it looked faintly like the Weasley house, but only faintly. It was like a palace rising out of the ground. A very strange palace.  
  
The ground was walled in long iron fence, set on a concrete base rising form the ground. The fence surrounded the entire place. The fence was bright, welcoming white. Passed that, a large straight lawn of perfectly green was there. A large chicken pen was there also, chickens clucking happily in the pen. The house was like the Weasley, excepted, it was neat and tidy?! The walls of the house were paint in pristine white, with small patches of blue here and there around windows and doors. The ground floor was larger the what it had been, with a large garage coming out on the left side, and then another large garage in the right side, the left one was had large whisks of smoking floating out the windows.  
  
The second floor was faintly curved and dome shaped with, with the same paints spread out. What had happened here? "Are you going to move or am I going to have to push you?" Sirius mirth coated words disrupted his thoughts on what was before his eyes.  
  
"What happened, is this where the Weasley live Sirius or did you do something wrong with that spell you cast?" Harry asked awe struck. Sirius didn't answer directly but said "Lets just say that the Minister Of Magic has bigger amount of pay than Mr Weasley, come on go through the gateway" Sirius gave harry a quick push, and he fell into the picture, the world around him swirled, and stopped, he felt himself frozen in moment. Icy cold he could move, and felt him self falling through the air, he was stuck, frozen, then.......  
  
He stumbled out on the perfect lawns of the house he had been watching, Sirius followed him, with his luggage floating after him. Harry turned to him "Well what now?" Sirius was about to answer when a explosion cut the air. Harry flung himself down, Sirius with him, as the windows of the left garage exploded, spraying glass across the ground and into a poor chicken, it howled loudly.   
  
Abruptly, a door in the garage opened, and a think cloud of black smoke billowed out into the open air, slowly rising up into the air. Harry heard coughs, of voice yells from inside the garage, and slowly he began to here clearly "I told you Fred, if we added foxglove to those Character Chips, they'd blow, and what happened, they blew!"  
  
"You never said foxglove, you fox weed!" Somebodies voice bellowed from inside,then the first voice cried "THERE IS NOT FOX WEED YOU IDIOT! Now we've lost all the stuff we've been working!" Fred, then called back "We've still got the blueprints in the safe, it doesn't matter" Then another voice yelled "Would you both shut up, I think Harry here" And then from the door, come a Ronald Weasley, followed by two very aggravated brothers, Fred and George.  
  
All their faces were covered in black soot, so was there hair, if made the bright orange/red hair look like a fire, with rubble across the bottom. Ron ran up, breathing heavily, but there was a grin across his face "Hi Harry, I didn't think you'd come so early, so I thought I'd wait with Fred and George" Harry looked over to the two, who had began to walk over, even if they were deep in an argument.   
  
Harry asked simply "What happened to your house?" Ron turned back and then spun round quickly "Oh, the house, well, Dad got a pay rise, a big pay rise mind" Harry asked slowly "How much?" Ron said quietly "About hundred Galleons a week" Harry's mouth dropped "One hundred galleons?! " Ron nodded, also with a look of slight disbelief "I know, Mum nearly fainted when Dad got promoted to Minister Of Magic" Ron grinned, "Come on in, I'll show you round"   
  
Harry nodded vigorously. The started walking across the lawn. "Dads got tones of stuff with all the money he gets" Ron began to say, leaving Harry and Sirius in his wake "He renovated the house, as you can see" For once Ron seemed a bit smug, not a lot, but a bit smug "Bought tones of new furniture, lots of others stuff for all of us, even the chooks get a special cage" Harry glance at Sirius, how was slightly in awe of the large construction they approached.  
  
They reached the large stone steps, leading up to the door. Polished and sparkling in the days sun, it was reflected the rays of the sun it here eyes. Ron approached the door, and the wood moved, more like bulged outwards, like something was being dragged from within the wood, a figure began to appeared in the polished and varnished oak door. What appeared to be an elderly man appeared,, think eyebrows, long nose, dressed in a fine coat and jacket, but he stopped appearing form the wood about half way through.   
  
The oaken eyes turned to regard them, in a pompous tones, nose raised "Mmmmm, well if it young Mr. Weasley, and what's this? Vagabonds, travelers or another form of low life from the street? What scum and riffraff have you brought home now Mr. Weasley?" Harry starred in amazement at the man in the door, his eyes brought rose steadily, until they refused to rise any further "Well" The door mused "What, and wipe that look of your face vagabond" He inclined his head towards Harry. Ron sighed, and starred glumly "Charlie, opened up, this is Just Harry Potter and Sirius Black, they're my friends, so opened up"  
  
The door looked at Ron, haughtily, and then replied with much more than hint of snobbery in his voice "Well what if I don't what to, hmmm?" Ron then proceed to reach and yank his nosed and yelled into his face saying "Metrixs Lepor!" and then tweaked the oak ear of what Ron had named 'Charlie' Let going , Ron starred at the door, who now sighed visible, and who's feature sagged "Very well Mr. Weasley, go in, do you want their names registered too?" It asked Ron. Ron nodded, and the door swung back. Ron turned to them, "That's just Charlie, our doorman, get it door-man?" Harry looked blandly back, "Snobbish fellow " Ron nodded a bit unhappily, "He may be but he tell the reporters where to put it when they come round for interviews and we don't let them in"  
  
Harry grinned "I can just imagine" Ron grinned back, and motioned them in. "Come on in" Harry walked two paces in and his legs failed and his eye popped. Inside, they stood in a large circular hall, white polished stones made up the floor, and a large circular dome was above their heads, a glass dome, which sent bright rays of glorious sun shine through into the hall. In front of them, a massive stair case was there, it stared on both side of the wall, and they bother wound up to a landing and then onto the second floor. The railings where gold. Numerous pictures of past generation of Weasley hung on the wall. The frames were gold.  
  
A few small benches had vase with flowers sat on them, then flowers change color about every five seconds. From pink to red, red to green, green to blue, and so on. One pictures feature changed, also, it nose expanded, eyes bulged, and other rude changes happened. Ron saw them glancing at the picture. He walked over to it. "That" He began "that is Frank Alor Weasley, Mum said we where really rich once, but this guy gambled it all away, that why where so poor, but now we've got money, we only put it up as a joke, which Fred and George have kindly supplied" Ron's grinned grew impossibly large.  
  
"Ron, is that you and your brother?" A voice called from in a door set in the wall, There were four door, two on each side. "No Mum, it's Harry and Sirius" Mrs Weasley head suddenly appeared. The round ladies face broke into a smile as she saw them, and then the rest of her suddenly appeared, She raced over to them hugging Harry tightly. Harry's eyes bulged in the hug, and then an instant after she finished hugging him a pile of question rolled out. "How are you Harry, are you well Ron told me about what happened last year are the they wounds healed, are you in any pain are you..??"   
  
Sirius managed to break in "Molly" Mr Weasley turned "Sirius?" She said quietly. Sirius then said "I think Harry is only to happy trying to forget what happened last year, if you know what I mean" Mrs Weasley nodded, and then question ceased. She began to usher them into where she had just came from.  
  
They were pushed into a large kitchen, again in the same white polished stone. It was a large square room, a table of brightly varnished wood, a cook book open on it with a bowl, eggs and a whisk in the middle. Benches covered the three of the four walls. The fourth one, the one farthest from them was a glass sliding door, through it he saw Ginny and Hermione walking and talking. The benches where set at waist high with stoves, ovens, cupboards all set in them. It appeared Mrs. Weasley had been cooking, and not just the cake. A duck, or was it a chicken was stuffed and ready to be roasted,, vegetables where being boiled and the potatoes where ready to baked.  
  
"You've been busy Molly" Sirius commented looking round. Mrs Weasley smiled "I try to keep my skills honed" She said. Ron murmured it Harry's ear "She spends most of the day in here, and then Dad is up in his office, with Percy, Fred and George blowing themselves up, it does get a but boring sometimes" Harry smiled sympathetically "I know what you mean,at Sirius' it like that, except it just us two" Ron nodded.   
  
Mrs Weasley and Sirius were in deep conversation by now. Ron called to his mother as they edge away "Harry and I'll go outside Mum, and wait for James" Mrs Weasley didn't really hear, but nodded anyway.  
  
Ron races over to the to the door, and pulled it open. Saying to Harry "Leave you stuff here, we'll bring it up to my room in a minute" Harry only nodded as they stepped out into the sun light, and the slight breeze. Hermione and Ginny turned as they heard the door open, and smiled as Harry and Ron stepped through. They began to walked over. Hermione murmured something it Ginny's ear, and she turned red. Ginny had taken a fancy to Harry since they first meeting, but wasn't sure what happened after that, Ginny was being nice, but a bit, a bit what exactly? Perhaps upset with him and Cho, perhaps, but he put aside when they came to them.   
  
Hermione smiled warmly. "Hello Harry!" She called cheerfully wrapping him in a tight embraced, which made Harry's face burn thoroughly. He could here Ron giggles, and Ginny as well. When they broke apart. Harry smiled quizzically. "What was that for?" Hermione shrugged. "Can't a close friends say she missed you, anyway I worried over the holidays, and I'm sorry I could send you a letter because..."  
  
Harry finished for her "Because your were busy send them to James" Hermione blushed. "The same as Rons excuse except he sending it to Kathy" The girls broke down it helpless giggles. Ron shook his head. Glancing at his watch he said "Where James, he said he was going to be here by now" Hermione asked innocently "How's he getting here?" Ron shrugged, looking up into the sky "Don't know" Ginny looked across some clouds that were massing. Big fluffy white clouds floated helplessly against the wind,  
  
"Ron' she began "What that?" pointing up into the sky. The looked up to see a speed bolt of color entering a cloud. "Dunno" Ron said "Maybe a suicidal bird" Ginny sarcastic claps rung in his ears. 'What would a suicidal bird be doing speeding into a cloud?' Oh well Ginny thought. Fred and George appeared. Still coated in black dust, or ash.  
  
Hermione asked "What happened to you?" Fred looked innocently at her, "Oh nothing, added the wrong potions ingredient" George unhappily "Fred did that, not me" Fred said back angrily "You said fox weed" George rounded on him "Foxglove you idiot, FOXGLOVE" and the argument began in earnest. Ron shook his head "Here we go again" Ginny suddenly called out "Look!" And pointed at the cloud the streak of color had entered.   
  
The cloud suddenly blew opened as something shot out of the mass of air. The streak of color. But this streak of color, had a light blue cloak wrapped round it shoulders, billowing out behind it. This streak of colour had a sword at it's side, which swung and twisted in the air, and finally it rode a broom. "It's James!" Hermione called. It was him. James streaked through the air, yelling and calling to them, waving a hand. They waved back as James began to circle to land. He stared to descend, only to be buffeted by the breeze that suddenly whipped him. Strong currents of wind encircled him and began to shake at the figure on the broom.  
  
James pulled hard at the broom urging it up into the sky, further up into the sky, but the broom had mind of it's own. Now where had Harry seen that? The wind began to buffet and pull at him stronger than before. A sharp gust nearly knocked him from his broom, it jerked and struggle like someone had an invisible hand and was shaking at the broom.  
  
They saw James lips move and form a very rude words as he struggle. Then James suddenly throw all his weight at the broom, forcing it into a dive. The assembled crowd gasped as Harry sailed towards the ground extremely fast. What the hell was he doing? He plummeted towards the ground at breakneck speed. James began to lean back, slowly at first, continuing his dive. Then he lean back totally struggling to regain to altitude as he near the ground, fifteen meters "Oh my God" Hermione said, blood going from her face "He's going to crash, I can't look" Hermione said nearly crying.  
  
Ten meters. "He has to do his way, doesn't he?" Ron said angrily, well, not angrily, just slightly angry, but mostly scare stiff. five meters and..... The broom responded, and shoot up at the last second, clods of earth spraying out behind him as he did, he let out a yelling cry of both happiness and surprise. And the saw the hedge approaching him. The Weasley had revamped their garden, with a large hedge on the boarded, which James was about to hit. He let out a finally cry before smashing into the mass of green shrubbery, branches, and other things that were present in the tree that moment. He lean hard on his broom as he was whipped, bruised and knocked about by the mass of bush, he emerged on the other side, leaves spread across his cloak covered with foliage.   
  
Due to the fact that he was leaning to his left on his broom, it swung round and headed into the bushes again. James let out another cry, but this time they heard a heavily haggard call of "Shit!" He reentered the hedge, and chorus of muffle, 'Oohhh!?' or 'Ahhhh' and finally 'You son of bitch!!??' came from the bush. And now finally, James shot out onto their side, and slammed on an air brake. James must have taken good care of his broom, because the strength of the air break shot him of his broom. He landed in a crumple heap on the ground. Cloak over his face. His broom abruptly floated over to him, and hovered above him.   
  
The group rushed over to him, Fred and George laughing, Hermione near tears, and of course, she was in the lead. James flicked of his blue cloak and lay back against the ground, looking up into the sky for a moment, and then the next moment, Hermione was my his side "James" She asked breathlessly "Are you hurt?" James looked up at her and said angrily "Nothing except my pride I'm afraid Herm', and did anyone get the number of that bush?" He glances at around at the gathered crowd, and smiled "Oh, hello" then he saw Fred and George "Shut your overlarge face you witless cows" He said angrily "I've been flying straight form Sydney, and I can tell, it bloody hard"   
  
He pulled himself to his feet, and swept off his blue cloak shaking water droplets from it. "Come on in need to show you all something, inside, go on" He began to push them towards the door, it swung opened and they all went, in. James last, he had his cloak wrapped around his arm and was twisting his hand round inside what appeared to be a backpack. Mrs Weasley looked up at shook as the came in, with James at the end. She gave him a powerful stare, wand rest in her left hand "Who is this Ron?" she asked. Ron sighed, waving a hand at James "Mum, meet James Wills" then he waved at his mother "James, meet mum" Finding what he wanted, James looked up at it for a moment and the shoved it into his pocket. Then he formed an elaborate bow "James Wills, Mrs Weasley" Mrs. Weasley giggled a little "Oh my, a dashing fellow you are, that Ron tells me" James blushed, and glared at Ron "Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Harry interceded before Mrs. Weasley could say anything "James, what's this little thing that you can't tell any of us?" a general murmur of agreement came from them. James smiled, with drawing a hexagonal piece of blue crystal from his pocket.   
  
He didn't say a word, Just placed it on the table, and gave it a twist. A column of light sprung up in the air, and a man appeared, it was only about fifty centimeters tall ,but had a surprising amount of detail was express in the image, it bowed. The man was were long green robes, a dark shade of green. He had a small amount of long wavy brown, with streaks of black hair, tided back. He had a rather long nose and a little dent in his chin. It began to speak.  
  
  
"Greetings to you, I, am Paul Onsen, Minister Of Magical Co-operation for the Ministry Of Magic, Australia. I am here, or my image is here to give you an opportunity to participate in The World Youth Quidditch Championship. This event takes place every two years, and only the best teams, or individuals can compete. Your team The Gryffindor House Quidditch team and all the members has been invited to take part in the event, you, a few friends and you family will journey to Australia, under the guidance of the carrier of this message, to compete in the event, along with your team, there are others from across the planet, so be prepared for fierce competition. All accommodation has been paid for at the See on Sea resort, with all transfer and meals provided.   
  
I hope you can come.  
  
Good Luck  
  
Goodbye."  
  
The message ended.  
  
I said at the end of Voldemort's ally, there would be Quidditch and here you are, Quidditch. Please review, or should I say just REVIEW? Oh who cares.  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his enemies and friends belong to J.K Rowling & Warner Brothers as well as all magical item and creatures etc. All other characters, monsters, creatures and items are owned by me. Unless they are mention in one of J.K.R's books.   
  



	4. In Australia

_Sorry if this part is out late, and thanks to my beta reader The Blue Yeti!_  
  
  
Harry Potter And The Cup Of Resurrection  
Part 4  
  
The gateway had opened up above an ocean, (Harry did not know which). Early morning sun shone down onto the bright blue of the waves and was reflected back up to the group of fliers. They were about twenty meters above the waves that slowly sloshed and turned.  
  
It was a cloudless day, the sun bright - it was quite beautiful. But one thing disturbed the tropical image, it disturbed the powerful smell of brine and what disturbed him even more was that James didn't seem to have noticed. It was really, HOT!  
  
It was sweltering! Harry estimated the temperature was at least twenty-five degrees. James took a deep breath of the salt-soaked air. Taking it in. He let out a long sigh before raising his voice " Ladies, gentleman this is the land of OZ, it's about twenty to thirty and it's our bright winter, also..." (Mouths dropped at what had just been said as they all exclaimed "Winter!?") James smirked. "Our weather teams have predicted extremely high temperatures this season"   
  
His face suddenly split into a wide grin, as he pointed straight ahead. "If we keep going we should reach Sydney soon. Be careful to stay high when we see land; there are lots of muggle boats on the harbour." James turned and shot off in a flash of colour. Fred and George glanced at each other, nodded, and, crouching low over their brooms, raced off after James. Hermione was struggling to keep on her broom. Her parents were holding onto her, so she was doing...as well as could be expected. But she kept looking down towards the swirling waves, which gave Harry the impression she most likely couldn't swim.   
  
James, however, gave no qualms as he raced off, the twins on his tail. James just grinned and urged his Starfire 3000 into a step dive towards the waves. Fred and George glanced at each other and followed. James let out a shrill cry of exhilaration as he shot down towards the depths. They neared the water the "terrible two", known for their jokes and their guts, pulled up, unwilling to let themselves get wet. James didn't. Doing exactly what he had done at the Weasley's, he pulled up at the very last moment. But, to much better effect. The rush of air he'd brought with him sprayed water up behind and to his sides swirled the blue of the ocean as he shot across the white-water.   
  
Harry shot after them, Ron with him. They plunged towards James who was happily skimming the waves - occasionally getting caught as a spray of water hit him. Hermione and the adults moved off in the original direction James had pointed. (Hermione calling out "Stop fooling about!") But no one really listens to her.   
  
James was unaware of Ron and Harry speeding up on his flank. James turned in mid air to see Harry bearing down on him. They were nearing, the Firebolt's superior speed showing. James saw what they where trying to do - make him swim. And that wasn't going to be happening today. As they neared, James leaned hard across on his broom. Hanging from the broom, one hand and foot touching the water, he spun round hard and fast, and a wall of spray shot straight at Harry and Ron.  
  
James was already swinging himself back onto his broom as the wall of spray hit his friends. James laughed hysterically as they where coated in water. Laughing, Fred and George bore down behind James, ready to dismount him. James had no chance of turning or running, so he leapt from his broom. The twins braked in astonishment as James' broom casually floated under them, then suddenly Fred's broom dipped and was pulled downwards. Fred looked shocked, and let out a cry. Then James' voice said, "Would you mind not going up and down for a minute, mate, I'm trying to get on my broom." Fred bent down and looked under his broom. James was hanging onto it, his broom floating below him.  
  
"How, what? Aarrrr, what are you doing?" Fred asked dumbly.  
  
James just smiled and answered, "Nothing much, just hangin' round" Fred nodded at the quip as James let go. He fell straight onto his broom and winced at the painful landing. "Here," he said almost as soon as he was mounted, "I'll show you a stunt." They watched, more than slightly bemused, as James speed away for a moment. Stopped. Then taking firm hold of his Starfire with one hand, he sped forwards. Suddenly, he braked, but instead of flying forwards into the blue deep, he let his body flip upwards, and balanced with one hand on the broom.  
  
He held his pose, legs in the air, a very tiny moment, he stood still, and then fell back onto his broom. Landing with not his bottom, but his feet on the broom. He gently sat himself back into place and took a mock bow.  
  
They all clapped as he did. "That was very, very well done James" Fred said, and for once (in a situation NOT involving pranking), he was in awe. "Cool, could you teach me how to do some tricks."  
  
"And me!" George added.  
  
James smiled "I'll try, but we'll need to go to a safety arena. Do you two swim?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, then at James. "What on Earth does swimming have to do with flying tricks?"  
  
James smiled slowly "Because safety arenas don't have a pitch, just an·almost deep stretch of water"  
  
Fred's awe disappeared. "We can't swim," he said simply.  
  
James rolled his eyes "Typical, come on, the others should be approaching Sydney by now and I'll need to direct them." He spurred his broom and shot off. Harry swung his Firebolt around and raced after him. Ron behind and a sullen Fred and George further back.  
  
They began to glimpse the first shorelines as they raced. Harry drew level with James and called, over the rush of the wind, "Race you?" James turned his head, queering. "I'll give you a five second head start." They could see the small, dots of color that was the Weasleys and Grangers and raced towards them. James had a small, but clear lead. Harry pushed his broom harder. The Firebolt was speeding up. James was speeding up too. But he was reaching his speed limit as he crouched low over his broom. The twins where in hot pursuit. The shapes of the Weasleys and Grangers began grow larger, much larger. And before long they were nearing them.  
  
Harry and James reached them first and both passed to the side as they tried to slow. They joined the main group as the younger Weasleys came up. Mrs Weasley looked at them. "What have you been doing?" She said it sternly, but they could hear something more floating through in her voice.  
  
"I've been showing these, clots," James said, pointing at Harry then at the Weasley siblings, "how good tricks and stunts are done." Mrs Weasley nodded, smiling, then looking around said, "It must be lovely here James. Nice weather, sun, sand and surf. Do you have any brothers or sisters to enjoy it with?"  
  
James features sunk considerable, what had popped his mood? "Umm," James began and halted. "Well, actually, yes I do have a brother and a sister." Harry looked at him. Ron looked at him. Then Hermione, who had overheard, looked at him.  
  
"You never told us about your family. Nothing, except that your Dad's an Auror!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. He had never told them about his family, never once!  
  
James defended himself almost sheepishly, "I,I couldn't tell you about them. It might put them in danger. If Westerner knew, he'd kill them!"  
  
"Calm down, James. We weren't accusing you." Ron said. "I'd guess I'd feel the same way, we don't blame you" James nodded.  
  
"So," said Hermione, "What's your brother and sister like?"  
James thought for a moment before saying, "My brother Jordan's fourteen, a pest, and brainless a lot of the time." Harry smiled. "Mara, my sister," James continued, "is fifteen and her bark is much worse than her bite, and she hates me most of the time."  
  
"Umm,Why?"  
  
James sighed. "What do you think Ron? Me and a female relative without enough of an age difference between us?"  
  
Ron shrugged stupidly. "Don't have a clue."  
  
James groaned, "she hates me because I up stage her at times. I read her diary, you know. She goes off at me. Throws language in technicolour at me. Get the picture?" (Ron gave a "Ahhh!" And James groaned again.)  
  
Mrs Weasley gasped and exclaimed, "Look at that!" And they all looked. A large blue bay appeared below them. Muggle boats cruised the sparkling water of the pristine bay. Muggle skyscrapers were everywhere, reaching to the clouds. Shades of grey and black defined the city they approached; it was as far as the eye could see. Lines of buildings, roads and towers everywhere you look. But their eyes were drawn to a large bridge that spanned across the harbour, joining one side of the city to the other. It was a crisscrossed pattern of girders and steel shaped in to a half circle bridge.  
  
"God's coat hanger, also known as the Sydney Harbour Bridge." James commentated. He glanced downwards. "Look down there," he said and they all glanced down at the sea. A moderate island was there. Filled with small buildings, but dominated by a large red square. Wharfs littered around the island. A large muggle boat was approach the island; cruising straight towards the island, not stopping.  
  
"It's going to crash!" cried Mrs Weasley.  
  
James laughed "Watch," he said, simply. So they watched. The boat was a large 'river-cat' ferry that was gradually getting closer and faster. Just as they all thought a disaster was about to happen the boat disappeared. And then reappeared on the other side of the island.  
  
"What!" Hermione's parents stuttered. "What happened?"  
  
James laughed. "That's Red Square, capital of The Australia Magical Republic. It's protected by a phase charm, it just let the ferry disappear, and reappear as if nothing happened. Which it didn't really." James was about to continue when a sudden magically booming voice filled their ears.  
  
"Unknown flying group, you have been seen by Muggles. Oblivators have been dispatched but we wish to inquire as to what you are doing in this restricted area?" The voice was deep and filled with official smarminess. James swore, then he yelled down, "Air control, this is flight group YQC 324 straight from Britain."  
"What is this?"  
  
James was about to reply when the voice returned. "Confirmed Master Wills, state your business."  
  
James sighed before saying, "we're en-route to the See on Sea Hotel and then to my residency."  
  
"Acknowledged, displaying cloaked route"  
  
Suddenly flashing lights appeared in front of them, leading down towards the island. The lights flashed red and white, then blue, pink, orange and many other colours. "Thank you control" James called, then to Mrs Weasley said, "follow the path to a large building with a flashing sigh reading 'See On Sea'. You can't miss it. I think I'll show Harry and the others Red Square tomorrow, we should see you then." Mrs Weasley smiled and thanked him. She then went over to Ron, muttered something in his ear that made him angry, before she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed furiously.  
  
Hermione parents talked to her for a moment, and then smiled and let go of her broom and she wobbled for a moment before balancing. As the large group of Weasleys and Grangers departed (with a few "Thanks, James!" and a "See ya, guys!") James turned to the opposite direction to where they had gone. Another bright path of floating lights appeared leading to a muggle suburb on the edge of a wooded headland. "Is that where you live?" Ron asked. "I thought you'd live down at that Red Square place." James shook his head and motioned to them to follow the lights.  
  
"The muggle house are nicer than some of the wizarding houses on the island." He began to go down towards a house. It was two-story high with cream coloured walls and a black roof with hints of silver and grey. The ground floor was large and had a glass sliding door like the Weasley's opening up onto a green lush garden. A pier came out of the lawn and onto the water where two boats were moored. And next to it was a large swimming pool, almost sitting in the harbour. The whole house was built on a slanting block so the garden led up to the house like tiers. The level nearest the house had roses and other flowers, the second, a water feature and the last one had trees.   
  
They touched down on the lowest tier where unusual trees and ferns grew. A number of eucalyptus and fruit trees were set at the lowest level. James smiled as he landed on the ground. "Ahhh, home sweet home." As the others landed, they looked about at their surroundings. The greens were a welcome change from the metals of the city. James grabbed his broom and called to them before they could sink into the surroundings. "Come on, come and meet the family."  
  
They walked up a set of sandstone steps that led to the second tier. A water feature with a few fish was there; water plants, lilies and reeds overflowed from the pond. They kept walking up to the last tier. Roses in full bloom where there, obviously magical from their colourings. Pansies, daffodils and many bright flowers also littered the garden. James led them up another set of steps to a pine balcony; the polished boards sparkled in the sun. James reached the sliding door and tugged it open. Cool air wafted out as James ushered them into the house.  
  
Gray carpet covered the floors and straight-ahead of them, about 20 meters away, was a door that led outside. To the left was a window and next to was some steps that led down to a lowered section of the house where a seating arrangement with a muggle television and a coffee table in the centre. On the other side of the lower section was a table where a man sat working on a parchment letter some kind. Small glasses sat on his face and a quill danced in his right hand.  
  
The man sported short black hair, a few scars and dark green eyes as well as a prominent crooked nose. He looked up and smiled at them, he fitted the description of James father. Past James and to the right was what looked like a bar in the wall, and a door next to it. It was propably the kitchen. Next to that was a staircase that wound up to the second floor and past that was a corridor.  
  
James' father smiled "Back so soon, it was getting quiet around here, without you arguing with someone."  
  
James smiled and said "I missed you too Dad"  
  
Another voice called from behind the bench, "James back already back Michael?" A woman's head popped up from the bar. Her red-streaked ebony hair to her shoulders, with youthful features that must be James' mother.  
  
"Hey Mum" James said. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I see you've brought your friends." His father commented, "when will it ever be quiet, again?" He mused sarcasticly. "Well come on, introduce us!" James sighed and pointed at his friends in turn. "That's Harry Potter - the Harry Potter." Harry winced and glared at James. "That's Ron Weasley. And that's Hermione Granger."  
  
A sharp, mocking voice cut the air. "Ohh, so it's James' girlfriend!" and laughter came from above and they all looked up.  
  
The stairs led up to a sort of walkway that met the other rooms on the second floor. A head with long, plain and unaspiring brown hair, popped over the rails. James sighed, "Guys you are unfortunate enough to have to meet my sister." Her face was adorned with an average nose, eyes, lips, and nothing more than that. But she made up for the average looks with an above average temper and language use.  
  
"Mara means absolutely no offence to you, just me." James said before launching into the argument "Well, at least I can get a close friends, not like you, the last boyfriend you had, you punched him in the head! Not a good impression for the only guy who'll ever date you!"  
  
Mara began to walk down the staircase threateningly. "He was a pig, James, and you know it."  
  
James shrugged "You could've just dumped him, not thumped him."  
  
Mara grinned. "It was fun to make him pay for all those missed dates." She paused, "Jordan will be in stitches by now."  
  
James smiled at her. "Come on," he called to his friends. "Let's get your stuff up stairs." They walked upwards, Mara running ahead of them. "If you don't mind we'll be sharing rooms around. Ron with Jordan, Hermione with Mara, and me and Harry. Is that OK with everyone?" James asked. They nodded, Hermione a bit glumly as James said to her, "Mara is, sorta nice you know, Hermione. It's just me she hates. She is nice really, aren't you Mara?"  
  
Mara looked down at them, "yes," she said, not a bit afraid to let a streak of grumpiness in her voice because she was 'nice!' "I am very nice."  
  
"See, straight from the horses mouth." They reached the top of the stairs. Mara walked straight to a door and went in.  
  
The halls were set out like walkways around the walls. Four doors led from the wall to their right - each with an ornate letter on it. A large curved 'J' was the one on the nearest door. "This is Jordan's bedroom," James said as he opened the door, "Dump your stuff in here Ron, it'll annoy him, but not too much." They went to the next door along which had large 'M' on it. Before James could touch it, the door burst open and out rushed a short boy, looking like James, without any scars, and a longer nose. Mara was right behind him.  
  
"You ba...."  
  
Their mother's voice bellowed from below. "No foul words in front of our guests Mara. I'm sure they have must better habits in England." Mara muttered indulgently to herself as she ran after Jordan.  
  
"Sure, Mum." She called as she raced after Jordan down the stairs.  
  
"What has he done?" Hermione asked.  
  
James shrugged, "Read her diary, probably, though there's nothing much in it."  
  
"JAMES!!?" Mara's voice exploded from the stairs. James went white. Muttering quickly he turned to them. "Harry, my room's the next one along, put your stuff in there and meet me in five, outside, with as much money as you can. I've gotta start running." Mara raced up from behind as James disappeared into another corridor.  
  
_  
Wonder what that's about don't you? I hope so. PLEASE R&R  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his enemies and friends belong to J.K Rowling & Warner Brothers as well as all magical item and creatures etc. All other characters, monsters, creatures and items are owned by me. Unless they are mention in one of J.K.R's books.  
_


	5. In and Around

­ 


	6. Meld

Author's Note: OK, I'm back after an absence of nearly one and half a years. I'm posting this to consider the viability of returning the FF.net . Anyone one who has read any of my previous work is welcome to come forward and remind me of how I'm going, because I certainly can't remember. If I can't get a good response, I'll quit. I will return if you want me back. I'm working in the universe started in Voldemort's Ally, obvious pre OotP. Therefore, Sirius still is alive, and will stay alive as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
P.S I will be updating everything I can soon.  
  
Harry Potter And The Cup Of Resurrection  
  
Part 6  
  
"I can't believe how many things there are on a single island!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly! "Yeah, I know what you mean" Ron said as the tour finished and they stood by one of the many pools and fountains that Red Square was supposedly famous for.  
  
The had just been past the large gold and ruby covered statues of Redric Carlson, the the gravity defying Fountain of Oblivion who's water flew and swirled through the air, looping and twisting. Because of the constant twisting patterns, the drops of water acted as a prism splitting the light down into it fundamentals, and the many colours illuminated the Square night and day.  
  
Also there was the giant Government Dome. A transparent glass dome, where the politicians of Australia debated whether to pass the decree against testing transfiguration spells on totally innocent goats. The Dome was like air woven in a thin carpet then lay floating over the base of the structure, this carpet was ran right down nearly to the pass of the structure where a pattern of long-short bricks made up the base, with the proud emblem of Australia in gold on the front of the massive steel door, they were polished so finely, that it was like looking at the sun when the light shone down upon it, which it always did.  
  
Every where across the square where symbols of Australian from it flag, a dragon, holding a rose, a symbol of both power and beauty, then Australia diverse array of creatures, the tiny and fluffy tree dwelling Koala, the jumping long legged beast they called kangaroos, which was on sale for lunch at several of the cafes.  
  
Now they stood at the corner of a large square, where groups of entertainers stood, singing, and playing jokes and using some rather interesting magical devices, that Fred and George would kill to get at. Like a cigar, when you blow the smoke at someone, it'll attract their attention, then formed into a shape that amuse everyone in the area, but not the person in front of the smoke, and some times these images we there either rather rude and violent.  
  
They ponder where to go next. However, this pondering was quite useless, because James, Jordan and Mara walked up to them almost out of nowhere. "Well, here they are" Mara said, flatly, "Stop treating them like children James, you know they can look after themselves" James rounded on his sister, the large bag of shopping he carried swing wildly.  
  
"Shut up Sis', I know you don't have manners but don't spread it around, they're new here, and they obviously will find it hard to get any where, and remember they are my responsibility" Mara snorted and James' angry outburst and turned away, to gaze up at the fluffy white clouds that slowly dragged themselves by.  
  
James sighed and began to talk "Now hear this, now hear this in two days there is a large party to be held in Red Square at the south-eastern community hall, we(James motioned at his sister and brother) have been invited, and so have, as well as rest of the visitors from Britain" Ron interrupted "Who?" James sighed again "The rest of Gryffindor, and one Ravenclaw" Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's mouths dropped. "What?" They all utter at once, James gave them one of those grins, wide and superior, that you give in theses moments.  
  
"Did forget to tell you, I'm sorry, oh and by the way, have you got any good clothes (Hermione gave James a contemptuous look, and he grinned apologetically) to wear?" Harry was a bit confounded, clothes, and parties? This was supposes to Quidditch, he'd left his dress robes back in Britain.  
  
"Well" Hermione began "No, at least I don't" Mara gave her a look of utter disbelief "You have not dress clothes, for parties and stuff?" Hermione shied away a bit; Mara gave her a warm smile "Lets hit the shops!" In addition, she charged forwards, and dragged Hermione away. She gave James a pleading looked as they disappeared into the crowd, and James could only smile before he broke down into laughter.  
  
James recovered himself from this and continued, surprisingly without another laugh "Now, I'm assuming that you two" he pointed at Ron and Harry "Have no clothes either" They nodded, and Ron said in a depressed tone "We've never had enough money to by good clothes, until lately" and the Harry said, "I never knew we needed them!"  
  
James shrugged, "It doesn't matter why you don't have them, we'll give you a treat, come on Bro' lets take them shopping!" A maliciously, wicked grinned came over Jordan's face, making him look like a very sad and dangerous devil, or at least, an Imp, or something similar.  
  
James took Harry by the hand, and began to drag him into Red Square, this was a funny sight, two young boys purposely striding through the city dragging two timid looking wizards, and weaving through the crowds, was something to behold. James was pulling out his pouch of money as they raced through the crowds.  
  
"Damn it James!" Ron said unhappily at first then rather in awe, "How do you have so much money, you throw it away like there's no tomorrow" James smiled, "I only wish it was that simple, you know, I used to have a writing job, and youth columnist at The Dawn Seer, ("Australia news paper service" Jordan butted in) they gave me a few Sovereigns" What are sovereigns? Harry thought, just before Ron asked the exact same question "Well" James began as the past a large man who kicked James in the shins, "Go back to the swamp you came from you pig!!" he bellowed after the man, and was rewarded with a called of a word beginning with 'f'.  
  
"Anyway" James kept going "Sovereigns, highest valued coin in Oz" James removed a large golden coin from his pouch, it had on it the Australian coat of arms on one side, and a large rose on the other side, "Now, after that is the Crown" now a coin appeared in his hand that was silver, coat of arms on one side, a dragon on the other "10 Crowns to the Sovereign, got that?" James asked.  
  
They nodded, and dodge another person. "Finally, there's the Royal" A bronze coin appeared in James' hand, the coin had on it the coat of arms (again) and on the reverse side was Australia. Harry was about to asked whether how much a galleon was worth when he walked in James back. "Where here!" He said brightly.  
  
They stood outside a large two-storey shop, made of what appeared to steel and brick, the front was mostly made of Glass, and an array of brightly coloured clothes was inside. A large neon sigh was glowing above the large double doors. 'Callum's Callous Clothing's Collection' it read.  
  
Ron said in slightly surprised, but mostly amused tone "Callum's Callous Clothing's Collection?" James just grinned. "Come on" He dragged them in. They emerged about twenty minutes later, Harry and Ron somewhat pleased, but not exactly amused at purchases.  
  
A small wind blew across the sun-scorched land in front of him. The rust coloured ground was cracked and had long burn running through the brush. Voldemort surveyed the property. A house was visible in the distance, small and unusually. Surrounding the house were large paddocks, all had been stained with blood. Thick because of the heat, the blood was mainly around the horse carcass that where everywhere.  
  
A wasn't a nice sight. Voldemort wasn't interested in the horse, or what was left of them. He was mainly focused on the large crater before him. Nothing was there.  
  
There were the massive blast marks of something hitting and the massive cracks that where very where but nothing else. Where had it gone? His Death Eater where searching the property, but nothing had appeared. He had his sword out and was idly killing weeds. This was supposed to be where the comet had come down, where the undead where supposed to be. It should be here. However, it wasn't, that what annoyed him the most.  
  
His foot caught on a weed, thin a long it was, with thorns poking out from around it. Voldemort tugged it free, but then he found his left foot entangled, the weed was rising around him! Long thick tendrils where emerging from the ground. Voldemort brought his sword down and snapped away, think black sap spilt everywhere. He heard the screams of Death Eaters and Prism. What was happening?  
  
Voldemort shot fire from his hand, , the vines melted away into black sap everywhere. He heard flames swishing and the smell of burning plant fill his nostrils, as he looked around he saw whole plant emerge from the ground. Voldemort incinerated another before he saw it.  
  
It was the bones of a hand, just sticking up out of the ground. All white, the bones where, nothing unusual there, but then the hand moved. Clawing at some invisible thing, and then another hand split the earth. No flesh where on these bones. The hand now pushed up from the ground, and the earth cracked, and out came a skeleton.  
  
Maggots and worms where still wriggling through the earth that was stuck to the skeleton's ghost white bones. The skeleton was purest, deepest white imaginable, a think, disgusting smell seamed to follow them, it jaws worked furiously, as if trying to say something but nothing came. It carried a rust black axe. It advanced on Voldemort.  
  
The sharp click-clack of bones was heard everywhere as skeletons rose around him. Flames flew from Voldemort's hand. It struggle back shocked, so this was the undead. The flames stuck to a skeleton and the bones fell apart, burning black smoke. Other now attacking him, coming form all angles. Voldemort spun round, sweeping the air with his sword, the blade sliced a skeletons head from it's body and the head rolled across the ground. The body followed him.  
  
He attacked furiously at a skeleton on his left, slashing mindlessly at the figure; it lost its arm, three ribs and a leg. It still kept coming. Panic welled up inside Voldemort, what where these undead creatures doing, and how did you kill them?  
  
He let out an enraged cry as frustration push ahead to be the foremost emotion in him. He brought his blade down hard upon a skeletons skull, it snapped with a crack, and the skeleton's bone fell apart it tried to grasp him but it was in vain, it died again.  
  
Fire flew again from Voldemort's hand, catching the skeletons in front of him. It melted. Then the flames disappeared from his hand. A foul stench of burning flesh and sulphur filled the air. Abruptly, he heard a flapping of wings from one of the cracks in the earth. He drew his sword up, ready for the next wave.  
  
A black something leaped from the ground. Voldemort drew back as he saw it fully. It was clad in a night black rags, it was at least two meters tall, it was a elongated face and limbs. The face was rotting, he could see the maggot gorging them upon the flesh, and sticky blood covered some of the face. The eyes were totally black. And its maw was full of rotting teeth. The arms where same as the face, rotting, holes here and there. The fingers where thirty centimetres long, and from the wrist cam three large half-meter long blades, jagged and curved the claws were black with blood. The legs mirrored the rest of the body, except the feet where like the feet of dragons, scaled, and clawed.  
  
Finally, it had a pair of paper thin wings on it's back. It sailed through the air, rags whipped around it body. It landed with a thump, and raced for Voldemort, it limbs moved faster than the eye could see, and suddenly it was upon him. The claws flashed in front of him as Voldemort blocked one hand, another came up into a cruel punch. Voldemort slashed at the hand, and with a sickening splatter the sword ripped through the hand and sent it into the air; a trail of oily black blood clouded the air and dripped onto the ground. The beast kicked taking Voldemort in the chest he staggered back and the thing pressed it's advantaged.  
  
It raised it's right hand and a globe of black fire began to form, Voldemort, who was still slightly stunned from the blow, (which was of amazing strength) saw what was happening and also began to form magic's in his hand. Time stood still as they both grappled to create a spell, but the beast wasn't an experienced spell caster.  
  
A beam of fire blew apart the beast, splattering black bit of rotting flesh around him, a cloud of acrid smoke filled his nostril and made him feel sick. He stepped back ready for another attack. Nothing.  
  
Perhaps that was it, nothing more to fight, the battle won, then undead found. What now, 'What should I do?' Voldemort thought. What, why when, oh you are truly pathetic! The voice was echoing around inside his head, a hollow malicious voice, full of contempt, and anger.  
  
"Show your self!" Voldemort bellowed. If you insist it replied, and then another final beast appeared. It was like nothing Voldemort had eve thought possible. It was vaguely shaped like a man, a man like shape but it's feature where nothing like it. Long, deathly white, gaunt feature, so gaunt that bones could be seen bellow the skin, along with the occasion maggot crawling around under the skin, and then breaking the skin and then burrowing in again.  
  
It was like a fleshy skeleton reply, bones stood clearer than the flesh. Around it thought, was a constant void of black. Nothingness surrounded it, pure black, like a night's sky was around it. The body was like the other thing that had just attacked Voldemort, but this had vines wrapping along it moving, living vines. It spoke in that same voice "Oh, your good, good enough to take on a dreadlord, definitely" Voldemort was shocked at seeing this thing here and replied as firmly as he could "What are you?" It laughed, a hollow mirthlessly, contemptuous laugh. "I, I am the undeath, I am many things" It said, drawling, it seemed to stand lazily there, doing nothing.  
  
But then it looked up at him through those endless pools of black it called eyes "What do you want?" it said with blazing hatred, Voldemort replied, gaining courage and anger to form resolve "I want the undead" The thing laughed, "Then you'll have to get through me" It leaped a drew a sword, a long thing sabre, it literally crackled with power, dark veins dance along the edge, and darkened the air around it.  
  
It moved as fast, if not faster than then dreadlord thing. In bore down on him, slashing and cutting. Voldemort was ready, summoning a spell from the Scroll of Magic, an awareness and speed spell, he prepared him self from the onslaught to follow.  
  
It swung and overhead blow at him, and Voldemort blocked, and his sword shattered. Black flames burnt the metals as it flew through the air. Voldemort skipped back stunned at this as the thing advance, it sword alive in its hands. Voldemort hurled a modified ball of fire at it, it dodge, but then the fireball exploded, and a shockwave of flames racked the air, Voldemort through himself down as it create a sun, a burning ball of white, for a second, but then it disappeared.  
  
Voldemort struggle up. The things flesh was blistered, melted, and burning. Flames were tearing apart its face, melting flesh and igniting blood, than flowed down on itself, igniting it body, it was burning away. A hollow cry and it leapt.  
  
It flew through the air, and Voldemort tried to move, tried to get away, but he was to slow. He felt talons tear and embed them self into his flesh, he felt them dig in a burrow through, white fire pain made him let out a noiseless cry and fall to the ground writhing, before he fell into a fiery void he heard a You want them, you've got them, fool.  
  
Well here it is. How is it, I want to know if this is totally sickening, if not, I'm not please and I'll try harder. Also I'm sorry if this is a little under descriptive, I've had trouble with time, I've got to work on a web site for school, piano, and all this other stuff, so it's really hectic. Oh well. Please R&R.  
  
Paladin Starfire  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his enemies and friends belong to J.K Rowling & Warner Brothers as well as all magical item and creatures etc. All other characters, monsters, creatures and items are owned by me. Unless they are mention in one of J.K.R's books. 


End file.
